


Love Expected

by Compactor



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're dating for a few months now. Unintentionally, she says "I love you" and he didn't know what to answer. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Expected

"I love you" Chloe mutters against Charlie's lips.

Damn it, she did again.

She promised to herself she never would say someone "I love you" again. Not after Nate walk out her on a hotel room some time later. But she said and can't do anything about it.

She wasn't this type of girl. She wasn't a "Chocolate and flowers" girl. But, this time, it's different. It's with love. It's... real.

He smiles. He just smiles to her. He doesn't know what to say to her.

"You know what? Forget what I said." Chloe said looking a bit upset.

Charlie isn't sure if she said that because he doesn't returned or if she just talked for talk.

Chloe puts her head on his chest as Charlie gently brush her hair with his fingers.

She doesn't realize, but she sleeps.

"I love you too, darling." Charlie finally says, not sure if she's listening.


End file.
